The typical dressing area of a bathroom is replete with counters and drawers full of personal care items such as brushes, combs, toothbrushes, razors, and lotions. Additionally, women often use numerous cosmetic products, such as lipsticks, eye makeup, foundations, and applicators. The clutter is compounded by the presence of electrical styling tools such as curling irons, hair dryers, and flat irons. Often the items are simply put under the sink or stuffed into drawers.
The need to organize and store such items between uses has led to the development of some generic storage containers, in the form of bins, racks, or carts. However, typically the personal care items must be removed from the container and used at the sink or at the vanity counter, and then returned to the container. Styling tools must be plugged into wall outlets and then unplugged before they are returned to the storage container. Cabinets used in beauty salons are typically very heavy and difficult, if not impossible, to move. None of the presently-available storage options succeed in organizing all the personal care articles one needs into a single unit, which can be transported from the bathroom to a more convenient location, or simply moved out-of-the way or into a closet between uses. None of the presently-available storage options provides electrical receptacles for the appliances, as well as a lighted mirror for checking one's reflection.